


Nightmare

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Gallavich Week [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian has a nightmare. Day 4 of Gallavich week - hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

In the back of my mind I know that it’s only dream. That it’s the same dream I have periodically. Only this time it feels different. It feels more real. Sometimes I am able to change the dream, especially if something I don’t like is happening. But not this time. This time I feel like I have absolutely no control over what is happening. None of my dream techniques are working and I am stuck, playing out this scene. 

Usually we are in Mickey’s house, naked and spooning in his small bed. Smiles on our faces and our hearts pounding in the afterglow of fantastic sex. We hear the front door slam shut and we scramble apart, desperately searching for our clothes. Only our clothes aren’t there. The floor is clean and so is the bed, there is literally nothing to cover ourselves with. Outside the door heavy footsteps come closer, a pounding on the hardwood and I can feel it in my chest. I glance at Mickey only to see that he isn’t there. I’m alone, naked and terrified. 

Mickey’s bedroom door swings open and there stands Terry, a shotgun in his hand. It’s barrel pointed right at me. He’s screaming at me, tossing out all kinds of gay slurs and profanity and waving the gun around. I’m scared out of my mind and worried because Mickey isn’t there. Before I can start to really freak out Terry charges me. The gun is under one arm while his fist connects with my chin. He really puts his weight behind it and I am flung down on Mickey’s bed, Terry’s hands around my neck. He is screaming, his voice high pitched and his face red. 

My sight starts to blur and I’m gasping for air like a fish out of water. The pressure on my throat is relentless and everything is getting very fuzzy and far away. Somehow before I lose consciousness I grab the gun and kick at Terry knocking his hands off of me. I squeeze the trigger and Terry goes down, a spattering of blood on his chest as he falls heavily on the floor. 

Before I know what’s going on the body on the floor changes and it’s Mickey laying there. Naked, a hole in his chest and blood pooling beneath him. His sightless blue eyes staring up at me. It’s then that I start screaming. 

“Ian … IAN!” Mickey is yelling at me. 

I awake from the dream with Mickey straddling me, his hands on my face. I don’t even blink, I just grab him. My arms going around his neck and pulling him down to me as tears stream down my face. I run my hands along his back, feeling for … I don’t what I’m feeling for. I’m just making sure he is really there. I can’t help it as I bury my face in his neck, sobs wracking my body. 

“Ian … what’s wrong?” he’s asking me, his voice full of concern. 

“I had … the dream. It … Terry … you …” I try to get out but I’m still crying and holding onto Mickey like he’s my lifeline. 

“Ian it’s just a dream. Just a fucking dream.”

“Felt real. So real.”

“Did Terry kill you this time?” he asks me. He knows about my dream, I had to tell him after the first few times it happened and he awoke to me screaming and thrashing in my sleep. 

I shook my head no and gulped back tears. 

“I killed you,” I whisper, fresh tears falling from my eyes. 

Mickey sighs and wraps me in a hug, pulling me tight against him. 

“Ian I’m not dead. I’m right here. You didn’t kill me,” he says quietly breathing into my neck. 

“It felt so real…” 

“But it’s not. It was only a dream.”

Mickey holds me tight until the tears stop and my breathing evens out. There are so many things I want to say. So many ways I want to tell him how I feel and if anything ever happened to me it would kill me. I would be completely lost without him. As I open my mouth to say these things he is already talking. His voice barely there. 

“I love you Ian. I’m not going anywhere. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Inside my chest my heart bursts with emotion and I feel Mickey’s love settle around me like a blanket. 

And I feel protected. 

I feel safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
